


Zbyt uroczy by się bać

by jacksbrokenheart



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Connor, M/M, Texting, incredibly cute Connor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksbrokenheart/pseuds/jacksbrokenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver wyjeżdża na parę dni. Connor za nim tęskni i esemesują.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zbyt uroczy by się bać

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [too cute to fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602739) by [the3rdbrother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the3rdbrother/pseuds/the3rdbrother). 



> Pierwsze opublikowane tłumaczenie, starałam się. Zachowałam formę tekstu jak w oryginale (tzn. brak dużych liter na początku zdań). Wszystko z miłości do Colivera.  
> Ps. jest trochę przekleństw, ale chyba to zniesiecie, hm?  
> Zgoda od autorki: Jest!

nowa wiadomość od: Connor  
tęsknie za tobą, kochanie

 

nowa wiadomość od: Ollie  
ja za tobą też

 

nowa wiadomość od: Connor  
co teraz robisz?

 

nowa wiadomość od: Connor  
Oliver?

 

nowa wiadomość od: Connor  
Oliver!!

 

nowa wiadomość od: Ollie  
Connor, niektórzy z nas muszą teraz pracować! więc zamknij się i daj mi się skupić, proszę

 

nowa wiadomość od: Connor  
och, daj spokój, chce się tylko upewnić, że się nie nudzisz i w ogóle

 

nowa wiadomość od: Ollie  
poważnie?

 

nowa wiadomość od: Connor  
są tam jacyś fajni faceci?

 

nowa wiadomość od: Ollie  
przestań natychmiast, Connor! nikogo tu nie ma więc...

 

nowa wiadomość od: Connor  
żadnego? wątpię w to, powiedziałeś mi, że jesteś tam żeby pomóc tym gościom z zarządzania

 

nowa wiadomość od: Connor  
więc są z tobą inni faceci

 

nowa wiadomość od: Connor  
inny, bogaci faceci z siłą i wpływami

 

nowa wiadmość od: Ollie  
dlaczego mieliby mnie obchodzić jacyś inni goście? kocham cię, Connor, wbij to sobie do tej pustej głowy!

 

nowa wiadomość od Connor:  
ale co jeśli...

 

nowa wiadomość od: Ollie  
żadnych ale, okej? kocham. cię

 

nowa wiadomość od: Ollie  
tak w ogóle, czemu którykolwiek z nich miałby być zainteresowany takim nerdem jak ja, hm? nie rozumiem nawet co ty we mnie widzisz...

 

nowa wiadomość od: Ollie  
Connor?

 

nowa wiadomość od: Ollie  
Connor, no weź, proszę? przepraszam, okej? po prostu... zapomnij, dobrze?

 

nowa wiadomość od: Ollie  
ale chodzi mi o to, że spójrz na siebie i na mnie? nie musisz się bać że jakiś facet zaciągnie mnie do łóżka!

nowa wiadomość od: Ollie  
Connor, naprawdę, to nie tak, że chce uwagi od każdego tak jak ty, nie martw się 

 

nowa wiadomość od: Ollie  
nawet jeśli chciałbym (a ja zdecydowanie NIE chcę!!!!) cię zdradzić, prawdopodobnie nikogo bym nie znalazł, więc nie musisz się niepokoić, serio!

 

nowa wiadomość od: Ollie  
Connor? powiedz coś?

 

nowa wiadomość od: Connor  
Oliver czy mógłbyś się na chwilę do cholery przymknąć!

 

nowa wiadomość od: Connor  
jesteś mądry. jesteś cudowny. masz słodki uśmiech. masz te urocze dołeczki w policzkach, gdy się uśmiechach. a uśmiechasz się przez cały pieprzony czas!! nie wiem jak to robisz, ale... zawsze jesteś po prostu... taki optymistyczny w stosunku do wszystkiego! twoje oczy są... po prostu niesamowite. sposób w jaki potrafisz spojrzeć na kogoś... jak potrafisz słuchać, jak potrafisz się skupić na jednym, to sprawia, że mam wrażenie jakbys był jedyną liczącą się rzeczą! i zawsze jesteś jeśli pojawi się problem. jesteś takim cudownym człowiekiem, szczerze, najlepszą osobą jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem. nie oceniasz ludzi przez ich historię, przebaczyłeś mi wszystkie razy gdy zachowałem się jak kutas. jesteś. taki. piękny. po prostu... ty cały. twoje miękkie usta, twój mały nos, twoje plecy, twoje ramiona, twoje delikatne dłonie, twój zgrabny tyłek, twoje długie nogi. i nie jesteś piękny tylko na zewnątrz, ale też wewnątrz. jesteś najjaśniejszą osobą na tej pieprzonej planecie. i jesteś lepszy ode mnie, od wszystkich tamtych gości.

 

nowa wiadomość od: Connor  
więc powiedz mi czemu ktoś NIE chciałby cię mieć?

 

nowa wiadomość od: Connor  
teraz mnie kurwa zabij przez wszystkie te gejowskie rzeczy, które właśnie powiedziałem! (widzisz, sprawiasz, że nawet ja mówię takie bzdury, jesteś definitywnie najwspanialszą osobą NA ŚWIECIE)

 

nowa wiadomość od: Ollie  
Connor, ja... wow, nie mogę nawet...

 

nowa wiadomość od: Connor  
och, czekaj, znam powód czemu te fiuty powinny trzymać się od ciebie z daleka

 

nowa wiadomość: Connor  
jesteś mój i każdego kto na ciebie spojrzy, zabiję! jestem pieprzonym prawnikiem, powiedz im, że wiem jak wymigać się od morderstwa!

 

nowa wiadomość od: Ollie  
też cię kocham!

 

nowa wiadomość od: Ollie  
jesteś po prostu zbyt uroczy by się ciebie bać, wiesz to, Connorze Walsh?


End file.
